Petites douceurs sur le toit du Tardis
by Shinevousadoore
Summary: Série de Drabbles tantôt triste puis tantôt joyeux car il faut de tout dans cet univers
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toute, voici une série de drabbles. Si vous me donnez des mots, ou des thèmes je les utiliseraient pour ceux à venir.

Enjoy,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Docteur avait toujours était le roi de la patience et du pardon. Prêt à tout pour arranger les situations les épineuses, quitte à y passer de nombreuses années. Il est par ailleurs impossible de compter le nombre de personnes que le Seigneur du Temps avait sauvées.

Mais là c'était trop demander. Seule la guerre était la solution possible et le pardon, inimaginable. Sa vengeance se devait d'être parfaite, à la hauteur de son intelligence et de celle de son meilleur ennemi. Après tout, comment pouvait-il pardonner au Maître de lui avoir manger ses beignets à la banane ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voici un nouveau drabble, tout juste sorti de mon esprit.

Enjoy !

Les yeux verts d'Amy regardait d'un air monotone le feu de bois, d'ailleurs, seul celui-ci faisait du bruit dans l'immense maison désormais vide où elle habitait. Le temps s'était écoulé depuis de nombreuses décennies et lui avait au fur et mesure ôté de tout ceux qu'elle aimait. Rory, River, ses parents et même le Docteur. Sa main glissa dans sa bouche un médicament, qu'elle avala avec un verre de vin. Elle pensa à Rory, mort dans de terribles souffrance un an après leur arrivée à Manhattan. La solitude et la tristesse était devenu son quotidien.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, maintenant elle allait les rejoindre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner des mots à caser ou des thèmes pour les futurs drabbles.

Enjoy !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Docteur avait connu un nombre incalculable de geôles et ceux dans différentes époques et planètes. La nourriture infecte et le froid mordant des dalles en pierre lui était familier et à chaque fois, il s'en tirait toujours. Soit il crochetait la serrure ou bien alors il attendait que Donna vienne le libérer. Sa chère Donna qui trouvait toujours le moyen de convaincre n'importe qui de ses biens fondés et pouvait devenir limite effrayante pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Mais là, il n'aurait jamais pu croire que ses ravisseurs aient pu l'échanger auprès d'elle contre un paquet de gâteau sec périmé.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà un nouveau drabble, tout frais de ce matin.

Enjoy !

XXXX

Le Docteur hésitait. Jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait cru qu'un dilemme aussi cornélien puisse exister. Son regard était hypnotisé face chose, dont l'odeur l'envoûtait pour son plus grand plaisir mais à la fois, son plus grand malheur. Son regard dériva sur sa montre gousset sertie d'écriture Gallifreyenne, qu'un de ses anciens amis* lui avait offert pour ses 200 ans. Le constat fut sans appel, le temps défilait à toute allure, il fallait qu'il se décide. Et vite. A contrecœurs, il tourna le dos à l'objet tant convoité, la gorge nouée.

Pourquoi était-il obligé de choisir entre sauver Rose et un banana split ?

XXXXXXXx

*Je vous laisse devenir qui c'est ;)


	5. Chapter 5

D'un geste empli de rage, le Docteur jeta le post-it jaune sur le sol de la machine spatio-temporelle. Cette fois, il ne s'en tirerais pas comme ça. Il y avait une limite à ne pas à franchir et lui, il y prenait un malin plaisir à sauter par dessus, encore et encore. Toujours à tester jusqu'où le Docteur laisserait passer les choses. Mais là, il devenait sadique et fourbe. Invariablement des coups bas, perfides et sournois.

Comment avait-il pu oser mettre ce post-it avec le nom du meurtrier dans le policier tellement passionnant qu'il était en train de lire ?


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà un nouveau drabble.

Enjoy !

XXXX

Le Docteur essayait comme à son habitude de raisonner le Maître sous l'œil blasé de Tegan, qui attendait sa chance pour faire la peau à celui qui avait tué de sang froid sa tante.

« Docteur, et si pour une fois, tu me laissais m'en occuper ? »

Le ton de l'hôtesse de l'air aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui.

« C'est inutile Tegan, il va partir. »

« Il a faillit te tuer encore une fois. »

« Je ne suis pas sur que ma mort l'enchanterais tant que ça. »

Sans attendre la réponse, il partit se diriger vers le Tardis.


	7. Chapter 7

Rory avait toujours soutenu Amy, que ce soit en tant qu'ami ou en tant que mari. Mais là par contre, il ne pouvait lui pardonner l'inattention fatale dont elle venait de faire preuve. Réduisant les espoirs d'un journée à néant. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts qu'elle venait de causer. Il allait devoir attendre des jours avant de réparer l'injustice commise. Un sentiment d'amertume le saisit. Peut-être devrait-il appeler le Docteur pour qu'il lui en emmène une autre ?

Il jeta à nouveau un regard dégoûté sur sa glace au coquelicot éparpillée sur le sol.


	8. Chapter 8

Martha est une femme brillante, fière, pleine d'entrain et surtout indépendante. N'hésitant pas à utiliser plusieurs voies détournées pour atteindre ses objectifs professionnels et amoureux. Mais cette fois, elle avait l'intuition qu'elle avait été trop loin. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas était assez subtile ? La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre en regardant son reflet sur sa glace portative qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, si ? Même si c'était difficilement rattrapable.

Vu la tête que faisait le Docteur, se décolorer les cheveux pour ressembler à Rose n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellow, voici un nouveau drabble tout frais,

Enjoy !

XXX

La persévérance était une des qualités principales du Maître. Jamais il n'abandonnait, ne cessait de trouver de nouvelles idées plus ou moins bonnes pour arriver à ses fins et le Docteur était là – à son grand regret - pour en témoigner.

Cependant rien dans ce monde n'avait pu le mettre autant en échec et même le Docteur avait capitulé face à la difficulté imposée. Mais là, après de multiples tentatives et des heures passées à essayer de résoudre ce problème, le Maître devait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais il n'arriverait à refaire la tartiflette de sa grand-mère.


	10. Chapter 10

Hellow, voilà un nouveau drabble,

Enjoy !

XXXXX

Le Maître aimait la bonne nourriture, faite maison et surtout saine. Juste l'idée de mettre dans sa bouche un plat préparé lui hérissait les poils et inutile de lui parler de la restauration rapide sans avoir un cours sur le danger des additifs alimentaires. Un esprit sain (?) dans un corps sain pourrait être sa devise.

Puis le Docteur était arrivé un sourire ravageur sur le visage et le Maître avait cédé à son grand regret. Le gras dégoulinant sur ses mains le fit grimacer, impossible de toute façon de manger ça avec des couverts. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de manger ce kebab ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Voici la suite,

XXXXXXXX

Rose avait adoré chacun de ses Docteurs mais avait toujours était fascinée par celui qu'elle avait rencontrée en premier. Ses grandes oreilles et ses yeux bleus, lui avait fait perdre la tête. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait pu découvrir des merveilles cachées à la vue de tous, qu'elle avait pu connaître les secrets les plus intimes de l'Univers. Mais lorsqu'il avait posé innocemment la question, comment aurait-elle pu prévoir une telle réaction ? Lui qui était si calme et si joyeux d'habitude.

Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir que son Docteur ferait une crise de jalousie envers lui-même quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait sa neuvième incarnation ?


End file.
